


A Con Man Can't Change His Stripes

by Major



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/pseuds/Major
Summary: Mozzie and Neal need to run a con at a zoo and are forced to get creative.





	A Con Man Can't Change His Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Mozzie walked into Neal's apartment and tugged off his long coat. Neal did a double take at the table.

"Moz," he started, slow and deliberate. "What are you wearing?"

The tight gray unitard cocooned his body and head with only his face sticking out.

"Oh, it's great!" he explained. "These sensors capture my movement and create a replicated 3D model on the computer. We can't pull off the zoo job without a tiger."

He got a stoic stare. "You're the tiger."

Mozzie grinned. "Got you one too."

Neal made a sharp noise of protest but took the unitard in defeat.


End file.
